


Adonis

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then, with all the smartness that Zayn possesses, there's some sort of goofiness Liam finds endearing, the little giggles and carefree shrugs Zayn does when he's excited and happy, the open smiles and his eyes that shine like brown topaz gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a bit of an ode, more in a prose form, or an introspect on the word beauty from Liam.  
> This is all my lectures fault. I'm always giving the fault to my lectures anyways.

Liam sees how much love he could give Zayn when he wakes up in the morning- more than what he already has. Covered by the light comforters Liam faces Zayn, basking in the light of the morning sun that irradiates their whole bedroom, he moves aside a lock of Zayn’s dark hair behind his ear and looks at his face.

Liam knows Zayn is breathtakingly beautiful and he thinks there’s a difference between the word handsome and the word beautiful. He searched it up one time while waiting for Zayn to come home for dinner after his usual round at the gallery.

Beautiful, as he remembers, means _having beauty; possessing qualities that give great pleasure or satisfaction to see, hear, think about, delighting the senses or mind_ and Zayn is all of those things.

It’s almost absurd the way _beautiful_ is such an appropriate word for him, the word itself is graceful. Liam strokes a careful finger on Zayn’s delicate skin, watching as it slides down to his chin, his fingertips drawing heat off his skin. He watches his forehead and the locks of hair laying softly on the pillow, the bow of his pink mouth and his indulgent lips, he gently touches his eyes, brushing the pads of his fingers on the pale eyelids.

It’s plausible to consider the proportion of Zayn’s face to understand the aesthetic beneath the consistency of the measures and reflectable mirroring features he possesses. Liam knows about that, but he considers there’s much more to the _possessing qualities that give great pleasure or satisfaction to see_ there’s so much more to the actual pleasing the eyes.

Zayn holds such beauty in that tiny body of his, but superficial posture, there’s delicacy and grace Liam never saw anywhere else, on anyone else. There’s superfluity in his movements, the walk he walks, the structure of his shoulders and the stretch they create on even the simplest shirts, there’s a definite structure sculpted on his torso, the ratio that makes his strong upper body contrast the tantalising fragility and expanse of his waist.

When he touches Zayn, Liam feels he’s somehow disrupting the balance of his body, Liam could watch Zayn sit in museums and people study his face and wonder the works and artefacts of his expressions. Liam could sit there and watch him forever and still be stunned by how pleasing he looks, but above everything else Liam would always be stunned by how Zayn feels when he touches him, how Zayn feels when they share breaths and moans together in the starlight of the night.

Liam thinks Zayn is handsome too, but he understands the word handsome as in something that is transient, it’s a constant but doesn’t _constantly_ show. Zayn doesn’t work on grace and such, it comes natural, and that’s what beauty is.

Thing is, the make ups of his body are not ephemeral.

Liam knows that’s what makes Zayn beautiful, all of those features are consistent in their form.

Zayn encompasses all sorts of fashion and tendencies. Liam heeds the cadence in Zayn’s breathing, the way in which his chest rises and falls under his palm, the harmonious beating that pulses off his skin is continuous. Liam thinks that if One Direction didn't happen, he'd be missing something really important in his life, if Zayn never woke up that morning and come to the audition, the whole world would have missed something. Liam thinks that if One Direction didn't happen he would have been lost and not sure about anything for the rest of his life.

Liam would have never known what love felt like if it hadn't been for Trishia and Yaser. Liam believes in fate, he believes in things happening for a reason, he believes in probability and chances, and he got lucky, really lucky. That's why he says _Thank you Trisha_ , and she doesn’t understand because _He’s lucky too, you are gifts to each other_ she says patting him on the back.

Leaving portrayed beauty aside, Liam looks in Zayn’s eyes when he wakes up, like streets of gold and fountains of chocolate, a sparkle of willow green and a comforting yellow of a field of daisies. His eyes fluttering open as they adjust to the sunlight, those wonderful lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones, skin of his chin and neck soft and gentle covered by a thick beard. Even as rugged as he may seem in the mornings Liam can't stop thinking about how aesthetically pleasing he is.

Beauty embraces speech and train of thought that Zayn doesn't lack, the words he chooses, their connotation and denotation eloquently explained in his tone, it's a kind of beauty that comprehends the external one.

But then, with all the smartness that Zayn possesses, there's some sort of goofiness Liam finds endearing, the little giggles and carefree shrugs Zayn does when he's excited and happy, the open smiles and his eyes that shine like brown topaz gems.

"Morning Liam" Zayn whispers, puckering his lips a little, and Liam obliges pecking and tasting the heat of Zayn's mouth, licking lazily into his mouth, swipes of tongue tingling on his skin. Zayn slides a hand on Liam's face, fingers brushing gently on his cheeks making Liam shiver at the contact. Liam presses light and chaste kisses on his lips before looking in his eyes again, laying a hand on Zayn's waist.

"Morning babe" Liam smiles and Zayn grins, his red lips quirking up a tiny bit, eyes squinting slightly.

"Bath?"

"If we can cuddle, yes" Zayn nuzzles Liam's neck, his lips buzzing on Liam's skin

"Up we go" Liam declares then, pulling the blankets away and standing up to admire Zayn's lean figure on the bed, chest mapped with that wing-lip peace Liam loves so much and bites when the heat of Zayn's body makes his head drop just right there and graze at it with his teeth, enjoying the hissing sound that pulls out of Zayn's mouth.

Liam lifts Zayn up and carries him to the bathroom, candles still gleaming in the semi-dark space, he sets him on the edge of the tub as he fills the bathtub and goes to open the balcony in front of the bath. Zayn showers quickly and after he comes out of the shower box he drops a blackberry bath bomb and Liam enjoys looking at him while he watches the soap fizzing and colouring the water, eyes widening in awe. He sets the towels by their side and blows the candles off.

Zayn is in by the time the water is at desired level, sighs of relief rolling off his mouth as he lays his head on the head support of the sand coloured claw foot bathtub he insisted on buying. Liam showers quickly too and when he comes out Zayn pouts adorably waiting for him.

“Come in Liam, you promised cuddles” Zayn whines softly stretching his arms towards him.

Liam steps in and sits behind Zayn, the scent of sweet fruits and the hot water relaxing his shoulders, he closes his eyes feeling Zayn’s back against his chest, heart beating through their skin. He slips an arm around Zayn’s middle and brings him closer. They stay like this, water waving through slim spaces of skin between each other. Zayn rests his head on Liam’s chest, playing idly with his hands and intertwining their fingers together.

“Okay?”

“When I’m with you” Zayn murmurs lifting his hand to kiss it.

Liam thinks beauty is all of this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
